


In Your Arms Again

by MarquessOfMercury



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flashbacks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, mentions of medical torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquessOfMercury/pseuds/MarquessOfMercury
Summary: PWP-----Cloud’s flushed cock brushed against the pretty yellow lilies below him, the petals and leaves kissing his exposed skin. Shit, he was crushing Aerith’s flowers. Zack didn’t seem too bothered about fucking Cloud in the middle of the church, having marched in like a hurricane, kissed Cloud and shoved him onto the floor not five minutes ago.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	In Your Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Hope your 2021 is healing and brighter.
> 
> And thank you to the kind prurient_curiosity for the beta!

Sometimes the nightmares became too much. Too real. The monsters looked too much like scientists in lab coats and glasses. Zack couldn’t bare when they became memories. Re-living the torture all over again – but this time he was trapped in his mind. When living through being an experiment wasn’t enough. Sometimes ghosts of scalpels and needles lingered in the daylight and left Zack feeling hollow and cold inside.

Zack was grateful Cloud had found him in that old, abandoned Shin-Ra lab. Wonderful, amazing Cloud – the Cloud who, it turned out, had saved the world countless times. Zack had been in stasis, floating in mako and dead to the world. That time had been a dreamless sleep of unawares. Even though he now had night terrors that didn’t always stay in the darkness, he was alive and reunited with Cloud. There was no way in Gaia he would trade that for the bliss of a fitful night of sleep. So, he did the only thing he knew that helped thaw his bones and quiet his mind; he indulged in Cloud’s warmth and body.

Zack growled, settling flush to Cloud's back, the hard length of his arousal pressing into the back of Cloud's thigh. He needed the monsters in his mind to go away.

Attempting to grasp the leg of a splintered wooden pew, Cloud tried to use something to push against to get some momentum, but it was too far away and he was stuck. Zack was a heavy weight against him, all harsh breaths and impatient hands.

“Mm, need you right now.” Zack rumbled into Cloud’s ear.

Cloud felt his trousers being hastily unbuckled and pushed down his thighs, and they, along with his shoes and underwear, were swiftly yanked off him. Cloud’s flushed cock brushed against the pretty yellow lilies below him, the petals and leaves kissing his exposed skin. Shit, he was crushing Aerith’s flowers. Zack didn’t seem too bothered about fucking Cloud in the middle of the church, having marched in like a hurricane, kissed Cloud and shoved him onto the floor not five minutes ago.

“Gaia -- Zack!”

Zack abruptly had two lubed-up fingers sliding into Cloud’s ass. Where the hell had he gotten lube from in the church? Cloud wondered. Did he keep some kind of blasphemous supply of sexual paraphernalia in the altar or something?

“Fuck sweetheart – always so tight.” Zack praised from behind him.

Cloud bristled. “Shut up and fuck me better.”

A hard smack landed on his ass. The sting flashed along Cloud’s nerves and filled his cock and balls with pleasure.

The next time Zack worked his deft fingers into Cloud, there was the welcome stretch of three. They quickly pressed against his prostrate and Cloud felt an involuntary whine leave his throat. Fuck, Zack was really in a rush today.

“Better?” Zack sounded hell of a smug.

Cloud rolled his eyes, “Only if you get inside me.”

Zack’s fingers immediately left Cloud’s pliant body, and Cloud let out a sigh of anticipation for Zack’s thick cock. Instead, his senses were assaulted by wet and hot; Zack’s tongue swiped over Cloud’s hole, licking with intent.

“Ah!” ShivafuckingIfrit. Cloud couldn’t even complain that Zack was teasing him. Whenever Zack used his mouth Cloud turned into an aroused gasping mess. It was one of his favourite things.

Shoving Cloud’s knees under the blond’s chest and crushing the lilies even more, Zack pulled Cloud’s rounded ass into the air, opening him up and putting him on display. Zack buried his nose into the cleft of Cloud’s ass and licked and sucked at his pink rim with enthusiasm, knowing it drove him wild.

Cloud shoved a hand into his mouth, biting down on the fleshy part at the base of his thumb to try and quiet his moans. Holy shit, Zack always made him feel so good. It was hard to control his voice like this. That bastard.

Zack moved lower and gently sucked Cloud’s balls into his mouth, suckling on one and then the other, the warm tender stimulation driving Cloud mad as he struggled to keep from rocking his hips. The older man licked back up over Cloud’s hole with one final scorching swipe, and then retreated entirely.

Cloud was beyond aroused now and leaking steady strings of precum against his abs and the underside of his top. He swore if Zack didn’t fuck him in the next minute he was going to –

“AH- ahh!” Cloud groaned in sweet relief.

Zack finally eased his cock into Cloud’s hole. He was thick and long with a slight curve that always rubbed inside Cloud in all the right places. As Zack took him, Cloud could feel Zack’s heavy balls pressing tight against his ass. It contrasted with the harsh brush of his trousers against the sensitive backs of his thighs. The older man must have quickly pulled his cock out of his trousers and underwear just far enough to get at Cloud. The whole hot length of him impaled so deep in one slow solid thrust, the sensation so intense Cloud was forced to close his eyes.

“Oh, fuck, Spike. You feel so fucking good.” Zack curled his larger frame over Cloud’s back, shivering in pleasure. He pushed Cloud’s top up until it bunched around his shoulders, revealing the tight muscles of his back. Zack rested his forehead in the middle of Cloud’s shoulder blades, bracketing him in with his arms on either side of his body and just held there and sighed against Cloud’s sweaty skin.

“Zack, Zack, please - move!” Cloud was so turned on - he couldn’t even get embarrassed at himself for begging. He couldn’t stand the motionless pressure any longer, he needed some friction. Zack was so big; it was too much.

Zack huffed against Cloud’s back. “Hold on to your chocobos, Princess.”

Before giving Cloud a chance to start swearing at him for the nickname, Zack withdrew and started fucking him at a hard pace. He held Cloud down, gripping roughly at his already bruising waist as he thrust.

All Cloud could do was bite at the fleshy part of his thumb again and use his other hand to claw at Aerith’s flowers, fingernails gouging into the soil, the scent of earth and nature and sweat permeating his senses. He could barely keep up with Zack’s pace, unable to help the little gasps that fell from his lips.

Not satisfied with the angle of his cock, Zack leaned away and roughly grabbed Cloud’s muscled thighs, pulling them from under his chest. He manoeuvred Cloud’s legs wide and settled between them, pushing his cock back into Cloud’s reddened hole.

Trembling, Cloud felt the powerful shot of pleasure as Zack’s thrust caught his prostate. “Fuck! There!”

“Here? Is this where you want it?” Zack punctuated the question with a harsh snap of his hips. Cloud felt Zack’s hands on the back of his shoulders, pressing his upper body down against the petals and leaves. Zack pushed his whole weight into his arms, holding Cloud still, pinning him to the ground as he pistoned his hips at a brutal pace.

Cloud loved every second of it. Feeling the hard fast strokes of Zack’s thick cock deep inside him, creating fast sparks of pleasure that rushed through his veins. Zack’s arms were pressing his chest so hard into the flowers it was becoming difficult to take full breaths; the air trapped in his throat. He could tell he’d have bruises on his back later. His awareness narrowed to the feeling of being taken, of being at Zack’s mercy. He lost control of his voice; small, wounded moans and gasps escaping in a constant stream. He was shameless.

Zack loved fucking Cloud, the small blond took his cock so well, like they were made for each other. Cloud never complained when Zack was rough, when he needed to get some frustration or emotion out of his system. Zack knew he was a lucky son of a bitch.

“Mm, Cloud, sweetheart, you’re being so good for me.” Zack panted ardently between his hard thrusts, his balls making the filthiest wet slapping sounds as his movements became more and more impassioned.

Cloud whimpered loudly and felt his face heat up even more at Zack’s words. Zack always said the most stupid things when they fucked because he knew he could get away with it. Fuck sake, Zack wasn’t letting up, he was never-ending, he was like waves dashing against the shore. Cloud felt close.

“Z-Zack.. I need…”

Zack released his hold against Cloud’s shoulders and leaned down, sliding a firm hand around the back of the blond’s neck instead and supporting his weight with his other hand against the flowers. Cloud took in a few gasping breaths now his lungs were less constricted, taking in some much needed air. Zack didn’t slow his fucking and pressed his face into Cloud’s cheek, better to hear the small blond. “Yeah sweetheart?” his voice sticky and sweet like honey.

Cloud struggled to stutter words as Zack’s hard movements jostled him and fogged his brain, but finally he managed a gasped “K- Kiss me?”

Zack growled and leaned down as Cloud twisted his head as best he could to make their lips connect. It was barely a kiss - their lips barely touched, but their tongues met and that satisfied Cloud enough. Saliva dripped down their chins and their moaning gasps sounded so lewd to Cloud’s ears, but he was too far gone to care; too close to coming.

Everything was so much. Zack’s cock was so deep inside him and pleasure was sparking in what felt like every nerve of his body, feeling like he was right on the cusp of exploding.

“Zack! You’re so fucking deep,” Cloud was almost sobbing, “I can’t take it.”

Zack’s hand gripped tight into the back of Cloud’s blond hair suddenly, “Come for me,” he growled, “Cloud, be a good boy and come so I can feel you tight around my cock.”

Resisting Zack’s commanding voice was futile, and so, with a sudden shock and a shout, Cloud’s orgasm crashed through him, ripples of pleasure making his body twitch and shudder, come spilling out of his untouched cock all over Aerith’s flowers beneath him.

“Fuck! That’s my good boy. You’re so good to me, sweetheart. So tight. So perfect.” Zack’s moaned words of praise ended on a satisfied growl as Cloud’s ass constricted and milked him. Zack managed only a couple of messier brutal thrusts before he stilled, shoved deep inside, his come flooding into Cloud’s ass.

Absolutely exhausted from his orgasm, Zack’s twitching frame collapsed, crushing the smaller man beneath him. His softening cock slipped free from Cloud along with dribbles of his own come.

Cloud grunted from the feeling of Zack’s come trickling out of his ass and the older man’s sweaty weight smothering him, “Gaia, fuck, I hate you.”

Zack laughed, feeling in a much lighter mood after their fucking. He nuzzled his face into the side of Cloud’s neck and smiled, “I love you.”

“Hn.” Cloud sighed.

Eyes twinkling with mischief, Zack began to slowly move his hands up and down Cloud’s bare sides in small tickling motions, his smile growing bigger and bigger the more Cloud began to squirm

Finally Cloud cracked. “Ah! OK OK you fucking sap. I love you too. Now get the hell off me.”

Planting a big sloppy kiss onto the nape of Cloud’s neck, just under his baby hairs, Zack rolled to the side, landing on his back in the middle of the yellow lilies with a satisfied huff of breath. “Aerith would be so mad we defiled her precious flowers.”

Cloud rolled his eyes, “It’s your fault. She can be mad at you.”

Zack laughed and drew Cloud to his chest, basking in the good fortune that had led him and Cloud to be together like this.


End file.
